1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for a liquid crystal display as well as a liquid crystal module including the driving circuit and a method of driving a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are well known using a two-dimensional array of liquid crystal cells in which the cells share a plurality of signal lines in one direction and are selectively enabled by gate lines in a perpendicular direction. Drive circuits are provided which use the gate lines to enable respective sets of liquid crystal cells. The signal lines are then used to provide video signal levels to the enabled cells to charge those cells to the level required to give those cells their desired brightness.